Unexpected
by hpottersgirl
Summary: James and Sirius have bought a house of their own in a muggle neighborhood. What will happen when they unexpectedly move next to Lily? Lily lives in terror, but will she ever tell anyone what this terror is? I suck at summaries please read.
1. Surprise

Thanks for choosing this story. I am currently in summer vacation so I will have lots of time to work on this story to make sure it's not a complete fiasco, so please enjoy and leave lots of comments. :

Summary: James and Sirius have bought a house of their own in a muggle neighborhood. What will happen when they unexpectedly move next to Lily? Lily lives in terror, but will she ever tell anyone what this terror is?

* * *

James Potter excitedly packed all his belongings. He had just turned 17 and was finally moving out. Sure, he loved being home but he was glad to have bought, with Sirius, his own house. They didn't want anything big or fancy, just a regular house. Where a better place to fine one than in a Muggle neighborhood. They rented a moving truck to try and "fit in". Before they knew it all their stuff was now in their small cozy home. It had a porch and a nice big tree with a swing outside. It had four rooms, two bathrooms, a decent sized kitchen and dinning room, and a large living room.  
James and Sirius had spend the entire day putting their personal touches when they heard a knock at the door.

"Oi! Padfoot! Can you get that?" asked James.

"Right-O Jamsie!" boomed Sirius skipping towards the door.

When he opened the door he saw a girl a bit older than them with blonde hair and blue eyes. The first thought that came to his mind was that she looked like a horse.

"Hi, my name is Petunia. I live next door. Welcome to our neighborhood." she said shaking his hand. "My sister should be coming soon."

"Sirius Black. Nice to meet you. Oi, James come here."

James came over to the living room and extended his arm. "James Potter plea-" He was cut off by someone at the door.

"Sorry I'm late! My name is Li-" she stopped suddenly realizing who she was talking to. 'It couldn't be! There's no way! WHY ME?!'

"Lily? Aren't you going to shake their hands?" asked Petunia with gritted teeth, James still hadn't let go of her hand. He seemed to be frozen.

Lily looked at Petunia dazed and then, "AAHHHH!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENNING!"

"Lily, my dear pumpkin! What a splendid surprise!" said Sirius hugging her.

"Black I'm going to give you 2 seconds to GET OFF OF ME!"

Sirius ran behind James for protection. She looked furious! She's been mad before, of course, but never this mad. James was still frozen looking at Lily with his mouth open.

"What is going on? How do you know each other?" asked Petunia.

"I-they-we-go to school together." answered Lily with her eyes closed wishing it was all a dream.

Petunia quickly took her hand away from James' grasp as if it were on fire. "You're telling me I have to live with MORE FREAKS!!"

As James finally came back to his senses his eyes lit up and he open mouth turned into a grin.

"LILY!!" he screamed.

"Potter! I swear, if you come anywhere near me and my house I will kill you!" she growled.

James thought about it, but soon made up his mind and ran towards her.

Lily screamed and ran outside and was heading towards her door. 'Almost there! Keep running Lily!' As she reached her door handle, she was yanked back into a smoldering hug.

"Let me go!" screamed Lily as the tried to wiggle out.

"I can't believe you're my neighbor!!!! I LOVE THIS NEIGHBORHOOD!!!!!!!!" said a very cheerful James.

"Oh God, just kill me!"

"Lily what's going on? How is that?" asked a man coming out of her house. He seemed to have a hard exterior, completely opposite of little's beautiful face.

"Dad! This is James Potter. He-just-moved-in." She had great difficulty saying those last words.

James had let go of Lily and outstretched his arm. Mr. Evans firmly shook his hand and said, "Welcome to the neighborhood. Lily. Petunia. Come in now."

They both went inside without a word soon followed by Mr. Evans. James and Sirius looked at each other and knew Mr. Evans was no one to mess with.

James went up to his room and pulled back his curtains. What he saw made him really happy. He seemed to have chosen the room next to Lily's. She was sitting at a desk looking at a glowing box clicking something. The box seemed to write back. It was amazing. He had never seen magic like that before. He made note to ask her about it someday.

* * *

Now click the button that says go:


	2. Forks and Spoons

Ok, so here's my next chapter. Sorry it's short, but this is were I wanted to stop with this one. I promise the next one will be longer.

* * *

The next morning Sirius woke up to the smell of pancakes and soon ran down to the kitchen. He found James eating and very pensive. 

"Are you sick?" said Sirius checking James' forehead.

"I am allowed to be pensive once in a while Padfoot."

"Let me guess. It's Lily isn't it?"

"Yes. Isn't it weird?! That without knowing, we move next door to her…it's like….like _destiny_. Like this is supposed to happen."

"James, mate, You're loosing it. Now stop thinking so much you know what happened last time. How about we get dressed and go for some ice cream?"

James glared at him, but then said, "Problem. We don't know where the nearest ice cream shop is."

After a very long silence they looked at each other and smiled. They knew exactly what to do. They grabbed forks and spoons, ran upstairs to James' room, and opened the window. As the last of the utensils hit Lily's window with a loud clink, a very irritated face appeared.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Lily.

"Do you think you can show us where the nearest ice cream parlor is?" asked James sheepishly.

"That's why you threw….whatever that was-"

"Forks and spoons." said Sirius.

"Forks and spoons at my window. Wait. Forks and spoons?! You were throwing _forks and spoons?!_"

Sirius pointed down to the now glistering ground. Surprisingly she didn't scream, she laughed. James and Sirius, at first surprised, joined with nervous laughs. They had never made her laugh and it was, to say the least, weird.

"So, will you show us?" asked James.

"No." said Lily flatly.

"Come on! We really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really-"

"Sirius! Shut the fuck up!"

"-really really really really really really really really really-"

"Sirius!" screamed both Lily and James.

"-really want some." said Sirius with a content look.

"Noooo!" said Lily about to close the window.

"We'll ring the thingamabob until you take us." said James with his arms folded.

"You'll do no such thing Potter." said Lily suddenly looking terrified.

"Then you'll take us." said Sirius also folding his arms.

Lily looked around as though looking for someone then answered, "Fine, but DO NOT ring the doorbell. I swear I this time I will kill you. I'll get you in a few minutes."

She closed the window and pulled close her curtains. Lily cursed inwardly and went down to her kitchen. Her mom was alone washing dishes. It was obvious who Lily got her fiery red hair from. "Mum is dad home?"

"No, he's working. What do you need?"

"Can I go to the ice cream parlor with the new neighbors?"

Lily's mom turned around and looked at her. "You know your dad wouldn't like that. He wasn't very happy yesterday when that one boy hugged you."

"When is he happy Mum?"

"Just call your dad and ask him if you can go to Marie's house. He won't know where you really are." she said completely ignoring Lily's question.

Lily sighed and dialed her dad. It didn't ring very long when she heard her father answer.

"Hello?"

"Dad can I go to Marie's house?"

"Why are you going?"

"Just to see her."

"Have you helped you mum clean?"

"Yes, the whole entire house is sparkling clean." she answered.

"Don't stay out too late"

"Ok."

"Behave yourself."

"I know." said Lily getting irritated.

"Bye princess."

"Bye." she said coldly and hung up. She ran up the stairs and went into her room. She never hated being called princess until a few months ago. A few months ago everything was different than how it is now, but she wouldn't want to go back. She was ignorant and stupid back then, but not anymore. She had wised-up.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it as much or more than the first chapter. 


	3. Jacob

Sorry I took so long to write this chapter. I had lots of stuff keeping me away from writing. Hope you like it.

Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!!

prongslover

xxxHPxxx- You'll see later why she can't use her dad against them. I threw spoons and forks at my window and it didn't shatter. Maybe our windows are made of different material.

against.the.mainstream

Yumi Stern

EmeraldLily 06

M.C. Firefly

Tanja88

BrazilianPrincess

your funky drunk monkey- I love your name. haha

Stinky Sammy Jay

and thanks to all of my anonymous reviewers!!!

* * *

Once Lily was ready she walked next door and ran the doorbell. She heard what sounded like two elephants running towards the door. James opened the door which hit Sirius in the face.

"Watch were you're walking Sirius! You could of broken the door." said James looking at him.

"Well, sorry if I hurt your door." said an annoyed Sirius.

"It's ok he forgives you."

"Guys? Can we go now?" asked Lily irritated.

"Oh, right."

They set off walking in silence occasionally yelling at Sirius off of girls.

"I don't know why you won't let me have a little fun."

"I only agreed to take you to the ice cream parlor, and I plan to do that as fast as possible."

"Aww, come on Lily! We're not bad guys." said James.

"You're right James. You're horrible!"

"Gee thanks." scowled Sirius.

"No problem. Oh damn!" said Lily stopping.

James and Sirius looked at each other then looked around and saw a group of guys at the end of the street.

"Come on." said Lily turning around.

"Wait… hold on. Why are we going back?" asked Sirius catching up with Lily. "Is it because of those blokes?"

"No, now keep moving!" she said sharply.

"If it isn't them, then why are we going back?" asked James perplexed.

"Look Potter just keep your mouth shut and keep walking."

"No." said James who had stopped and crossed his arms. Sirius had done the same and was looking at Lily with interest. "I'm going back the way we were going. It'll take longer if we go around."

"You'll have no idea where you're going. You'll get lost."

"We'll find our way back. We might even ask those blokes about you."

"ARGH!!! I hate boys." said Lily.

"So you're coming?"

"Yes, I don't want you hanging out with them. My life is bad enough without them to make it worse."

"AH HA! So you were trying to avoid them!" said Sirius gleefully.

"Yes yes, now move on." Lily lifted her chin up and began to walk towards them. She was determined not to stop and talk to them. She saw one guy look at her and nudge his friend beside him. At first he seemed annoyed then lifted his eyebrows and looked behind him. When he saw Lily he smirked and fully turned around.

"Well well well. Lily! What a lovely surprise!" said the boy.

Lily did not stop walking. She kept her gaze forward and did not turn around until she heard laughing. The pit of her stomach dropped and felt a lump in her throat. Lily quickly turned around and saw James and Sirius talking to the group of guys. She knew they were talking about her because they all looked at her at the same time. Inwardly groaning she walked towards them.

"Finally decided to joins eh?" said the boy. He had black hair, brown eyes, a pretty muscular body. He looked a bit like James only his hair didn't stick out and his face structure was different. "We were talking about you, just so you know."

"I've noticed." said Lily rolling her eyes.

"Well?" he said.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah."

"So it's a yeah?" he asked confused.

"No you stupid moron n-o no."

"Oh," he said lamely, "Well then. What are your names?"

"I'm James and this is Sirius." said James pointing to each other. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jacob. Well James how do you know our lovely Miss Evans."

Lily whispered something that sounded like bloody prick.

"We go to school together, and we so happen to move next to her."

"Oh really?" said Jacob looking at all three of them. "Since we know each other now, why don't I show you guys around?"

"They've already got me, besides we're just going to the ice cream parlor." said Lily grabbing James and Sirius' arms.

"Then I'll come with you. I'm sure my friends won't mind." said Jacob pointing at the boys behind him.

"Follow us and I'll make you suffer." said Lily tightening the her grip making James and Sirius wince.

"Why so mean? Don't you remember the wonderful times we had together?" said Jacob getting closer to her smirking. "I guess now you have these two morons. Don't you? You slut!"

Looking at Lily and James you wouldn't know which one had more hatred on their features. James quickly moved forward and grabbed Jacob's neck and lifted him up an inch. Their noses almost touching. Fire seemed to show behind James' eyes. Jacob was red trying to wiggle out of James' grip. Jacob's group looked scared and backed away.

"Don't you _ever _call Lily that! I swear I will hunt you down and kill you!" James dropped him and kicked him once, then marched off by himself having no idea were he was going. Sirius was speechless, which is uncommon, and Lily was glaring at the pathetic boy on the floor. They walked away and caught up with James.

"Oi! James wait up!" said Sirius now running. Lily trailing behind him glaring at the floor.

James turned around and said, "That stupid git! He had no right calling you that! If I could've taken out my wand…"

"Just keep walking." said Lily getting ahead of them.

"No thank you?"

"This was all your bloody fault! I told you I didn't want to go pass them. If you hadn't made me…. None of this would have happened!"

"Lily… I had no idea he was like this! If you have told me-"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" said Lily turning around. Her face red from anger. "God damn it James! You have no idea what you have just done. I should have stopped you! ARGH!"

"What are you talk-"

"Jacob knows people. Bad people. They'll be after you when they see Jacob."

"I don't care!"

"Guys I know this is a very bad time to say this, but doesn't Jacob look a lot like James?"

"Very good Black. I had no idea." said Lily sarcastically.

James looked back and forth at Lily and Sirius in deep concentration. When they finally reached the ice cream parlor James was still lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading now please review and i'll give you 20 e-points : 


	4. Brainfreeze and Marie

So here's the next chapter. I hope this one is long enough. Thank you guys for reviewing! They make me very happy!

molly c- I see what you mean about James. I'll tune it down for the next chapters. Thanks for reviewing.

horsesrloveable- e-points are just point that I give away for fun. There's no contest or anything like that.

alaskan chick- thanks!

Sheik's twin- Thanks for reviewing. I hope this chapter is longer. The resemblance between James and Jacob will all come together later.

stinkin sammy jay

BrazilianPrincess- Thanks you! Do you speak spanish?

IhaveaRANDOMsister- Haha. Thanks alot! You will have the answers to your questions soon.

* * *

The ice cream parlor was a candy red with two windows that took up most of the front wall. Inside they're were five small round tables with four white and red chairs. The floor was a black and white checker board tiles. There was a small black stage at the next to the door with a stool and a microphone. The walls had many vintage ice cream signs.

The trio walked to the end of the store were there were many ice cream flavors and toppings to choose from. Sirius' looked speechless for the second time that day. He placed his hands on the display window and pressed his face on it. His breath was fogging up the window when he heard a girl's voice coming from the back. "I'll be there in a second."

He quickly unstuck his face with a _plop_ and tried to look cool next to James. James saw this and gave a small chuckle. Sirius returned a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that. How may I help you?"

"I would like a vanilla ice cream cone. Potter? Black?"

"I would like a…oh…a cookie dough ice cream cone!" said James looking at the many different ice creams.

"I would like a…no…a er….a…hmm…What do you recommend?" asked Sirius seriously (no pun intended).

"Well vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry are always good, but if you're a bit more adventurous there's Banana Nut, Coconut Pineapple, Coffee Almond Fudge, Chocolate Fantasy; which is a chocolate lover's well…fantasy."

At this Sirius squealed like a girl. "I'll get two scoops of that!"

The girl looked at Lily with her eyebrows raised. Lily gave her a 'don't ask' look. Once they all had their ice cream and toppings the sat at a table next to a window. James was had gone bad into deep thought that he didn't notice that Sirius had swallowed half of his Chocolate Fantasy with sprinkles. Lily looked at him disgusted and wondered if she would be able to eat her ice cream without throwing up.

"That's it!" said James.

Sirius was so surprised that he choked on his cone and fell off his chair. James hurriedly went to Sirius' aid. "Don't….you…ever…do…that…again!"

"Sorry?"

"What made you think so much?" asked Lily.

"I've got to tell you James, but all this thinking is starting to scare me." said Sirius finishing his ice cream.

"I know, there's still evidence on your forehead. Well, I was thinking about Jacob. About how we look so much alike…Lily…is…is he the reason you won't go out with me?"

'_Oh damn! Think fast!'_ thought Lily. She bit into her ice cream and tried to swallow it giving her a brain freeze. The pain made her drop her cone on her lap. Handing her cone to Sirius she ran towards the restroom leaving two confused boys behind.

_'Fuck!',_ thought Lily as she hung on the sink waiting for her brain freeze to go away. As the pain started to go away she looked down at her pants and groaned. She had gotten ice cream on her crotch area. After taking most it off it looked as though she had wet herself. _'NEVER am I ever using that as an excuse again. Only if I had my wand to take this off. James has his…no, it would be too embarrassing walking up to him like this. Oh this is Potter I'm talking about! Why should I care what he thinks?! ARGH!'_

Opening the door she stuck her head through the crack. He was sitting alone watching Sirius try to charm the girl. "Oh James," she said too sweetly. "can you come here please?"

He looked confused, but came over anyways. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just peachy. Can I borrow your wand?"

"Why?!"

"I'm not going to use it against you!"

"Fine." he said looking at me for a hint of a lie.

"Thank you!" Lily said taking the wand and closing the door quickly. A second later she emerged looking spotless. Sitting down again she handed James back his wand.

"Why did you need it?"

"Oh, I just…saw a bug in there."

"You couldn't step on it?"

"Oh no! It was…on the ceiling!"

"Right…Well are you going to ask my question or not?"

Lily smacked her head. The reason she bit into her ice cream was to think what she would answer. She was so preoccupied with her jeans that she had totally forgotten. "Hey! Where's my ice cream?"

"Sirius' ate it. Hey, don't try changing the subject!"

"I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to! It's none of your business!"

"On the contrary my dear. It is my business since it has something to do with me."

"You're impossible!"

"You're attractive."

"You're…what? Potter! One more remark like that and-"

"And what Lily? We're not at school. You can't take points away, and you don't have your wand."

"SIRIUS! We're leaving!" yelled Lily turning around.

He received a piece of paper from the girl and ran over to Lily while glaring at James who was now looking at his feet. They walked in silence the rest of the trip back. Lily didn't even say bye as she walked into her house. She was at the base of the stairs when she heard her parents fighting in the kitchen. Quietly as possible climbed up and walked to her door. Her door was opening when Petunia came out of her room.

"Oh you're back aren't you?" she said distastefully.

"What are they on about now?"

"Of course you wouldn't know. You were out with those freaks! It seems that dad told mom he was coming home two hours ago when he was actually with his friends drinking. She walked in on them in his work shop. Dad's drunk as usual and as you can hear telling mom she has no business going to his work shop."

She was not surprised Petunia knew all of this. She was always snooping around. Lily closed the door behind her and her parents yells got duller. Looking at her room she felt relaxed. It was a forest green with a gold ceiling. There where dried roses of different colors all over and many different candles. Her bed and a small round table where a lighter shade of green. A small round gold mirror hung on her wall surrounded by pictures of her friends; both muggles and wizards. She spread herself on her bed and took in a deep breath.

Her thoughts went back to her parents when she heard her mother.

"YOU DON'T HAVE FREEDOM?! I DON'T HAVE FREEDOM! YOU DO NOT ALLOW ME TO HAVE FRIENDS, WHILE YOU GET DRUNK WITH YOURS!…"

'Hrmm… well this one is new.'

OoOoOoOoOo

Her dad was a mechanic that worked long hours at work to go to his work shop afterwards to work on more cars. He was never really around the house. When she was younger she had Ballet recitals'. When her dad would come home she would give him and invitation. He would smile at her and promise he would go.

The day of the recital her mom would have to force him to go. Lily would come out happy at how well she did, but would see her dad mad and it would ruin the whole night. Her parents would fight after every recital. Lily would cry in her pillow. As she got older she stop inviting her dad. She still loved him, it's just that she hated the fact that he would work so much.

He would tell her that the reason he works so much is to be able to give her anything she wanted. She would smile at him and kiss his cheek and run back to her room. The older she got the less she saw him. It sometimes felt like she didn't have a dad. When she would see him he would just get a hi and she would go back to her room. She still loved him, but got used to him not being there.

Lily's mom would get tired of having to do everything. They would fight for days. Lily's mom would scream at him that being a father was more than just making money. That he needed to be there to see them grow up, to see them achieve their goals, to be happy for them.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lily wiped a tear from her eye standing up. She walked over to her phone to call her friend Marie.

_"Bonjour?"_

_"Hey Marie!"_

_"Lily?! How are you?! You haven't talked to me since we left school! Shame on you!"_

_"I don't see you calling me either!"_

_"I called you today, but your mom said you where out with your new neighbors. So tell me any hot guys?"_

_"Oh god no! It's Potter and Black!"_

_"WHAT?! Are they're parents nice?"_

_"I've never met them. The two of them moved in alone."_

_"Well Lily. They're two guys and we're two girls…."_

_"NO!"_

_"Aww! Come on Lily! You know I've had a crush on Sirius since 3rd year."_

_"Well I think it's time for you to get over him."_

_"Lily I live a few blocks away from you. I can always just go walking there."_

_"HA! Like your mom would let you leave right now."_

_"Oh really? I'll be at your house in a bit!"_

_"What?! No!"_

_"Bye Lily!"_

_"Marie-"_

Marie had hung up. Lily put the phone down and laughed. It was just like her to do something like this. It was 7 in the afternoon and doubted her mom would give her permission, but she would sneak out anyways. They had been friends since 1st year. They had no idea they lived near each other until Lily send her a message with her owl. She had returned really fast. If Lily looked out her window, she would be able to see Marie climbing out of hers. A few minutes later Lily heard her doorbell ring. Lily opened the door and saw a grinning Marie.

"Lily. Why is Marie here? Didn't you just come from her house?" asked Lily's dad coming from the kitchen.

"Umm..."

* * *

Ohhh!!! Bad Lily! I hope this clears things a bit more.

I've been trying to make my chapters longer, but I thought I should end this one here.

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think!


	5. Snort

Sorry I took so long! My internet was taken away from me by a lighting bolt that hit my house or near my house. My phone, modem, garage, alarm system, and sprinklers were all burned. I'm so happy to be online. I've read this chapter 5 times, hopefully I didn't make any mistakes. By the way... HARRY POTTER OOTP WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!! I saw it at IMAX with the battle scene in 3D!!! So worth the $12.

BrazilianPrincess- That's awesome. I'm learning french so I'll be a trilingual. yay! Thanks for commenting!

xxxHPxxx- Thanks!!! It's ok. I still love you. hehehe Thanks!

horsesrloveable- Aww! Thanks!!!

Sheik's twin- Thanks a lot!

* * *

Marie looked at Lily with a questioning face and soon understood. "Well, you see Mr. Evans. She did go to my house, but- I missed her so much already that I came over here."

Mr. Evans looked from Lily to Marie, trying to find a glimpse of a lie. "Very well. Go upstairs then."

Lily and Marie ran upstairs into Lily's room and flopped onto her bed.

"Wow. That was close." said Lily looking at her ceiling.

"Had to lie to him so you could go out with James and Sirius?" asked Marie also looking at Lily's gold ceiling.

"Yeah… So what have you been doing?"

"Oh you know the usual. Cleaning, eating, sleeping. It's been a blast!" said Marie turning her head towards Lily.

Lily snorted and covered her mouth with her hands fast.

"Lily Evans! Did you just snort?!"

Lily vigorously shook her head. Her hands still hiding her mouth.

"Oh I think you did! The hottest chick in Hogwarts just snorted! Ha! I wonder if James would find that hot?"

"Potter?! Argh! Don't even mention him. Today was just horrible. Just being with Potter and Black is bad enough, but add Jacob into it and it's horrible!"

"No!"

"Yeah."

"You saw Jacob today? Well since we're back it'll be hard not to see him. I mean he does have lots of friends doesn't he?"

"Yeah. The worst part was when he called me a slut."

"No way!"

"Yeah, you should have seen how Potter reacted. I thought he was going to kill him. It was scary. I've never seen him that angry. Don't look at me that way!"

"Lily!"

"What?!"

"James likes you! Of course he would be angry. Actually I think he _loves _you."

"Marie Merridew! How dare you make such assumptions?" said Lily sitting up.

"Oh please! Just because you're too daft to see it, doesn't mean it's not there." said Marie doing exactly as Lily.

Lily stared at her window and back at her friend, before laying back down. "I don't know. It just- he can't love me. There's no such thing as love. I mean… look at our parents. They're always fighting. How can I believe in love when I have never even seen a glimpse of it?"

"Just give him a chance Lily. He can be really sweet when you get past the arrogance, cockiness, pranks, big headedness-"

"Er… That's a lot to get past. Are you sure there's a nice Potter underneath all of that? I would hate to go into the trouble of getting past that when there's nothing more."

"Yes. Now where is my Sirius?" said Marie craning her neck to look into James' bedroom.

Lily got a pillow from her head and smacked Marie's head. Marie lost her balance and fell forward onto the floor. She touched her head and looked up. Lily was laughing on her bed clutching her stomach. Marie glared at her and jumped on her. The air was knocked out of Lily.

"Oh god! You fat cow! Get off of me!"

"I'm not fat!"

"Well you weigh a ton!"

Marie grabbed the nearest pillow and hit Lily. "Take that back!"

"No. Now get off before you make me hurt you."

"Oh really? What is little Lily going t- Ahhhh!"

Lily had pushed Marie off of her onto the floor. "You know Marie. You should spent less time on the floor. It might be harmful for your 5 brain cells."

"Well, I would have more than 5 if you would stop hitting me!"

"Me?! Hit you?! NOO! I would never!" said Lily putting her best innocent face.

"Hey look James is in his room. I can ask him about your snorting." she ran towards the window and opened it as fast as she could. "Hey James!"

James was walking towards his bed when he saw Marie at the window. "Marie? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Lily. I have a question for you James- ouf!"

Lily had tackled Marie. "Don't you dare!"

She scrambled from Lily's grasp and stuck her head out the window. "What do you-ouf!"

Lily had pulled her leg and was reaching to close the window.

"Oh no you don't!" Marie grabbed Lily's legs and pulled her down.

"What do you think about- ouf!"

James was very entertained watching the two girls fight. He heard Marie say "Now really Lily! This is getting too childish! Hey! Hey! Stop it! No! Lily… what are you doing? Why do you have rope? Ouch ouch! Watch the hair! WATCH THE HAIR!"

Marie escaped Lily's arms and said really fast, "What do you think about Lily snorting? AHHHH! SAVE ME!!! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

Marie was pulled down again. James saw Lily drag Marie out of her room. Her arms holding onto the door frame. When he saw the last of Marie disappear he laughed and went to get Sirius.

James ran down stairs into the kitchen and saw Sirius with his butt sticking out of the refrigerator. James smacked his butt and said, "Hey there gorgeous."

Sirius squealed and looked at James with indignation. "What the bloody hell was that for? James, you aren't going gay on me are you?"

"Haha! Please Padfoot. The day I go gay is the day you stop eating."

Sirius glared at him and bit into a turkey leg. "What do you want?"

James looked appalled. "Can't I just talk to my bestest friend ever?"

"No."

"Well if you must know. Merridew was just taken hostage by Lily."

"Merridew? Lily?" Sirius screwed up his face as he thought. "Oh! Marie is at Lily's house!"

"Took you long enough."

"Does she live near here?"

"Well I guess so. It wasn't very long ago that we got here."

"We should go back to that ice cream parlor. That ice cream was delicious!"

"Too bad Lily hates us more now."

"Cheer up mate. She can't hate you forever… Actually since it is Lily she might."

"Gee thanks."

"No problem. That's why you have me. Ouch!" James had smacked Sirius' head. "Come on let's go see if they're back in Lily's room."

The boys ran upstairs skipping a stair at a time. When they got there they saw Marie hopping away from Lily. She had ropes tied around her arms and legs. Apparently Lily had tied her down, but Marie hopped away. When she saw the boys she hopped over to them. "Help me!"

Sirius took out his wand and levitated Marie out of Lily's window. She was half way to James room when Lily stuck her hand out and grabbed Marie's leg.

"Lily let go!" said Sirius still levitating Marie.

"You let go Black!"

"Fine. You brought it to yourself." Sirius gripped his wand tighter and made his spell stronger. With one movement he brought Marie fly into James' room. Since Lily was holding onto Marie she toppled out of her window. Lily screamed and closed her eyes waiting for the painful impact.

Lily slowly opened one eye and saw forks and spoons, but she wasn't on them. She was floating! Opening the other eye she saw James holding his wand out pointing it at Lily. 

Even though James put her down gently Lily was still stabbed by the forks. "Potter! Black! What the bloody hell are these utensils still doing down here?"

James almost wished he hadn't saved her, if she was going to thank him like this. Lily scoffed and walked over to her fence and began to climb it. Reaching the top of her fence she got on the patio roof and walked around until she was on the roof above her window. She carefully lowered herself into her window. When she looked back Sirius and James were flabbergasted.

"Close your mouths, the both of you! I sneaked into and out of the house a lot last year. Marie helped me find them."

Marie agreed to go back to Lily if she would not hurt her. Lily nodded and they said bye to the boys.

"Hey Jamesie?" asked Sirius.

"What do you want Padfoot?" asked James rolling his eyes.

"JAMES LOVES LILY! JAMES LOVES LILY! JAMES LOVES LILY!"

James pushed Sirius in a playful way. Sirius not being serious pretended to lose his balance and fall. He had forgotten one little thing: the stairs were next to him. He rolled down with great speed and landed as a lump on the floor. James seeing that Sirius had not moved or said anything rushed down. Sirius eyes were closed when James turned him over. _Oh Merlin! Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!_ James checked Sirius' heart and was relieved when he felt a pulse.

James took out his wand and levitated Sirius. He was going to lay him down on a couch. James accidentally hit Sirius' head with a wall. For a second he though he heard Sirius grunt. James hit Sirius' head accidentally on purpose, again he heard Sirius grunt. Smirking James let Sirius fall. As he thought Sirius had been playing unconscious. Sirius had screamed like a little girl in fear. Rolling in pain Sirius massaged his muscles.

"Was the fall down the stairs not enough pain for me?" asked Sirius glaring at James.

"Sirius Orion Black! Did you know how worr.." James stopped at Sirius' smirk.

"Please finish you sentence Prongs."

"I said nothing."

"You were going to say you worried about me!" said Sirius jumping up and down clapping.

"No I wasn't!"

"You love me. Admit it!"

To Sirius' delight James did not disagree. "JAMES LOVES ME! JAMES LOVES ME! JAMES LOVES ME! JAMES LOVES ME!"

"PADFOOT SHUT UP!" said James smacking Sirius' head.

Sirius stood up and gave James a huge hug. "Hug me back James!" he fiercely ordered when his friend franticly tried to get away.

Defeated, James hugged back.

* * *

Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	6. How dare you!

Yay! Next chapter!!! I had help with this chapter from a friend. I had a HUGE writer's block. Thank you H.Potter's twin!!!! 3 This here chapter is for you.

PadfootPatronus- Yay! I'm glad you like it! I know!!! Sirius is one of my favorite charaters too!

dracosbabygrl- Don't we all want a friend like Sirius? He's so cool. Thanks for commenting!

BrazilianPrincess- Thanks!!

Yumi Stern- You can't not love him. hehe Thanks for commenting!

H.Potter's twin- Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

After lots of begging and pouting, Lily was allowed to sleepover at Marie's. The two girls ran towards Marie's house. Not just because darkness was washing over them, but because it wasn't safe to be out with a dark wizard gaining power everyday. Since Marie had sneaked out, they would have to sneak in. They climbed the fence, lifted themselves onto the roof and walked over to Marie's window. Once inside Lily slipped off her shoes and sat on Marie's bed. 

"You know what I feel like watching?" asked Marie closing her window.

"What?"

"Amelie."

"Do you have ice cream and marshmallows?" asked Lily.

"Hellz yeah!"

The girls scrambled down stairs into the kitchen. Mrs. Merridew was sitting at the table looking at papers. She, like Marie, had black hair and brown eyes. Unlike Marie she was short and chubby.

"Hello Mrs. Merridew."

"Ah, Lily. Hello! I didn't hear you knock."

"I didn't," said Lily. Soon realizing her mistake added, "Marie opened the door before I had time to knock."

"How's your mother?"

"She's fine. She allowed me to sleep over, is that all right?"

"Yes, dear, fine."

"Thank you."

"Well mum we'll be heading back to my room now." said Marie with big lumps under her shirt.

"Ok dear." said Mrs. Merridew looking at her papers once more.

Sniggering the girls went back into Marie's room. Once the door was closed Marie threw out the food under her shirt. Rubbing her stomach she glared at the contents on the bed.

"You put our ice cream under your shirt?" asked Lily. "Newsflash…YOU'RE A WITCH! Levitate them."

"I had forgotten my wand up here." she smiled sheepishly.

"Marie! Don't go anywhere without your wand! Not with that moron gaining power anyways."

"Oh please! What would he want with us? We're not qualified witches yet."

"You can never be too sure. Just promise me you'll always have your wand. Please."

Looking at Lily's pleading face, Marie nodded. "Come on. Let's watch the movie."

As the movie played, their emotions were varied as the weather in Texas. Once the movie and ice cream finished the girls wiped at the tears in their eyes.

"I love that movie." said Lily sniffing.

"I wish I had someone like Nino. He's weird, but romantic at the same time."

"I wish there was something as true love. I only have Potter."

"Pft. Lily you at least have someone that likes you. I have no one at all."

"You had many chances at Hogwarts. Guys drooled over you, but you only had eyes for Sirius. Besides I don't need a boy to love me to feel special. I have you." said Lily batting her eyelashes.

"Une femme sans amour, c'est comme une fleur sans soleil, ça dépérit." '

"You took that from the movie!

"And your point is?"

"I wish I hadn't taught you French." said Lily folding her arms.

"Ma chere Lily! How would we be able to talk freely in class if you didn't?"

"Sign language."

"Very funny." said Marie throwing a marshmallow at Lily.

Lily caught the delicious square in her mouth, and slowly chewed it as to savor every part of it.

After much chatting the girls collapsed into a deep sleep. The next morning Lily woke up with one side hanging off the bed. Marie was still asleep hugging the bag of marshmallows. "Would you like a marshmallow Sirius?" said Marie sleep talking.

After the girls dressed for the day, they walked back to Lily's. Immediately after stepping into the house the girls felt a weird vibe. They couldn't tell if it was good or bad. They walked into the kitchen and found Lily's mom sitting at the table eating. Her hair was messy and had bags under her eyes.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"Your Dad left."

"What? Are you serious? How did this happen?"

"We kept arguing and I kicked him out. I dunno how we're going to be able to pay the bills. My job doesn't pay enough."

"Mum, I'll get a job. I'll help you with the bills."

"Really? Oh thank you Lily!" her mom hugged her and seemed happier.

The girls walked around the block near the ice cream parlor. They were on a mission to find a job. After a long time of looking and rejections, the girls found a sign from heaven. A help wanted sign. It was on the window of a bookstore called _Elder Bookstore._

The girls entered the small cramped bookstore. The shelves were filled of books of every topic. The only noise came from the girls footsteps. At then end of the store they found a boy sitting at the desk reading a book. He was wearing an orange shirt and faded torn jeans. A white hat sat on top of his brown shaggy hair. When he looked up they noticed he had hazel eyes. He set his book down and smiled at them.

"Hi."

"Hi. We saw the sign outside and I wanted to see if the help was still wanted."

"Sure thing." he stood up and walked through the back door. He came back with a woman who looked in her 40's. She had long brown wavy hair and kind blue eyes. She was wearing a black knee length skirt, and a nice purple top.

"Hello dears. I'm Jules Murray manager here. Michael told me you girls were interested in the job offer."

Well, actually just me-" Lily tried to explain. 

"Nonsense Lily! I want a job too. It'll keep me from going insane at home."

"Good, come here to my office and we'll talk about it."

The girls walked into a door next to the one leading into the back room. This room was really small. It was almost the size of a slightly large closet.

"How old are you dears?" asked Jules.

"17."

"Good, good. Have you ever worked at a bookstore before?"

"No, but we spend a lot of time in our school library."

While the girls continued their interview, James and Sirius were having Remus over. He seemed impressed that they hadn't burned down the house yet. The boys were explaining to him about Lily, and how strange she seems, when Sirius had gotten a big urge to eat ice cream. So he dragged James and Remus to the ice cream parlor. On Remus' request they ate their ice cream walking about.

"So where is Lily?" asked Remus enjoying his strawberry ice cream.

"I dunno. Probably at home." said James looking around.

"Look a bookstore. Lets go check it out."

"Aww! Come on Moony! We'll check it out later. I really want to go to that candy shop!" said Sirius pulling Remus' arm.

"We already did something you wanted to do. Now we do something I want to do, and I want to go to the bookstore." said Remus, then added, "It'll be fast." When he saw Sirius' face.

Remus was about to open the door to the bookstore when Sirius started to jump and poke him. "Look Remie, it's our lovely friend Severus!"

Sirius clapped skipping towards Snape. "Hello there Snapiedoddle!"

"What are you doing here Black?"

"Not even a hello? Where are your manners?!"

"They left when I saw you."

"What a shame. I've always wanted to meet them."

"Snape? What are you doing here?" asked James.

"I could ask you the same."

"Just moved here."

"I live here."

"This will certainly be an interesting summer. You live here, I live next to Lily. It's already starting to get interesting!"

"Wait! You live in the empty house next to Lily?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that Snivelly?"

If it was possible Snape turned paler. "No." he sneered. "You know Potter. Jacob and his group are looking for you. I would watch who you talk to."

"Really? As we've been walking I've heard _They're always bullying that Snape kid. I've never really liked Jacob. _Are you sure they're on your side?"

"You're just like him! As arrogant and self-centered. You think the world revolves around you! It's why Lily won't date you! You're too much like Jacob. The way you look and act. Did you know they went out? Oh yes, Potter he was with Lily. Stupid git cheated on her. You'll never stand a chance with her."

James was left speechless. Does she think that he'll do the same as Jacob? He would never do that, especially to her.

"Snape! How dare you?! How dare you?! I trusted you with that!" Lily had heard everything from the door of the bookstore.

"Lily. I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare talk to me!" Lily was furious. She had trusted Snape with this information when she had been heartbroken, and he just spilled it. To Potter out of all people!

She stomped her way past them keeping her eyes ahead of her. Marie was trying to catch up behind her.

"Lily! Hold on!"

Lily stopped for Marie to catch up, but didn't start moving again. She faced Marie with tears in her eyes.

"Oh come here!" Marie outstretched her arms and Lily accepted the hug. "Come on. Let's go in here. You wouldn't want people looking at your face. You're as red as your hair."

Lily laughed at this and went into the alley. Not caring how dirty the floor was, she sat down and hugged her legs. She brought a hand up and roughly wiped at her tears. Marie combed through her hair and rubbed her back.

"I know life must be hard on you right now. With James and Sirius moving next door to your dad being kicked out-"

"Actually, I'm glad he isn't there anymore. My mom deserves to have a argument free life. So does my dad. We all deserve it. It'll be hard keeping up with the bills, but I know we'll make it. Now about Jacob and Potter, I'll be so busy working I won't have time to see them. We all know they aren't too fond of books, so it's perfect. They'll never have to go in there." she brushed off the remaining tears and pulled herself together.

If Marie hadn't seen Lily cry. she wouldn't have known her face had been streaked with tears a second ago. With linked arms they walked to Lily's house.

* * *

So now that you finished reading it, tell me how much you hate us or love us. We would prefer love wink wink. 

Now click the button under this sentence. Please, Por favor, S'il vous plait, Bitte, Per Favore. I don't know please in anymore languages...


	7. Sirius to the rescue

Sorry, I took so long to update this chapter! My bestfriend just got back from Mexico after a month! So we've been catching up. Then school is almost here! I've been to busy trying to get back in shape for dance.

unchainedmelody- Thank you for the comment. I looked back at the chapters and I saw what you're talking about. Thanks for pointing that out.

ajteel0203- Thanks for all your comments.

BrazilianPrincess

H.Potter's twin- I'm glad you liked the description. hehe

dracosbabygrl

PadfootPatronus- Your comment made me laugh. Thanks. Yes, I'm trying to tie it with DH.

Jessiquie- Thanks for all your comments. They made me smile.

serenity12345

alianna-kyprioth

Sheik's twin

* * *

_'Ring ring_', Marie's cell phone rang. "Hello? Mhm. Okay. Bye. Sorry Lils, my mum wants me home. I'll just drop you off and be on my way." 

"It's ok. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

When they reached Lily's house she said, "Send me an owl when you get home. Just so I know you get home ok."

"Fine. Bye Lily!" she rolled her eyes while hugging her friend.

Lily entered her house. Looking around she noticed it was empty. Happily, she ran up the stairs and jumped on her bed. As her eyes closed, she heard movement downstairs. Snapping her eyes open again, she carefully walked down. Seeing her dad, she walked towards him. He was looking through a closet.

"Dad?"

Mr. Evans turned around. Once Lily saw her dad's face, she wished she had stayed upstairs. His eyes were bloodshot and face tearstained. No second later his eyes saw Lily they watered up.

"Lily! My princess!" he walked towards her and embraced her. Lily's heart broke at the sight of her disheveled dad. She always hated watching him cry.

"Dad. Dad? Please don't cry."

"Your mum hates me Lily. Make her take me back. Please! I'm nothing without her. I can't live without her. Without you and Petunia."

"Dad, you're not loosing us."

"Please Lily. I need your help. Make her see that I'm innocent!"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked now confused.

"Your Mum thinks I'm cheating on her. I would never do such a thing to her. Never!"

"I thought the fight was about mates.."

"It started like that, but then she brought that up. I don't know what to do Lily. I want her back. I _need_ her back."

"Dad, I… I don't know what to tell you. I can't do anything…"

"Yes, you can. I know you can!"

Lily looked down at her hands. She didn't want to look back up. She didn't want to see those eyes. She just wanted to be in her room. After a long silence her father spoke, "I'll just finish packing my things."

She nodded and slowly moved towards her room. After a while of just sitting in silence she heard the front door open and close. She glared at her hands, as if they started this whole mess. As an attempt to hold back the tears threatening to spill over, she blinked furiously. Unfortunately, her attempts were in vain. She felt her body go limp and fall to the floor. Her body shook as the tears fell freely. She thought that without her dad in the house, they would finally live in peace, but it just made things worse. Her dad wasn't a weak person, but her mum was the only person who could bring it out.

Sirius Black went up into James' room. He was going to find that chocolate bar if it killed him. He was looking under the mattress, when he heard someone crying. Following the noise, he reached the window. Pulling back the curtains, he saw Lily on the floor crying. He ran down stairs passing James in a hurry.

"Padfoot? Where are you going?"

"Lily is crying, but you can't come James. She might not want you there."

"What makes you think she wants you there?"

"I don't. Just stay here. I'll be back."

Without waiting for a reply he flew out of the house. Opening the door slowly, Sirius walked in carefully. He went towards the door he heard the noise coming from. He opened the door slowly as not to scary Lily. Her face was red and puffy. He walked to the window and closed the curtains. He kneeled down next to her and brought her into his arms. Surprising Sirius, Lily accepted his hug. She just needed someone right now. Freely, she cried into his chest, while Sirius stroked her hair and said soothing words.

Once her tears stopped, Sirius asked, "Is it ok if I ask why you were crying?"

Lily pulled herself away from him. She was examining him. Would she be able to trust him? She sighted and nodded. "I guess I should start from the beginning. I have few memories of my childhood. A few that stand out are bad. I remember my parents yelling at each other, then I hearing a thump. Petunia and I ran towards my parents room, and… and we saw our Dad c-choking my Mum. It was horrible! The rest are a bit like this. We would have to sit on my Mum for my Dad to stop.

He was an abusive husband, but even though my sister and I saw it, we didn't want to face it. He was a good dad and husband when he wasn't angry or drunk. Things had gotten so bad we left to Paris, to live with a few of my Mum's relatives. We weren't there long. My dad had somehow convinced my mum to go back. The abusive continued, although not as much as before." Lily stopped and took a deep breath. "The more years that passed the better things seemed to get. He had stopped hitting my mum, but he took out his anger on the things around him. Mom isn't an angel though. She eggs him on, knowing that he won't hit her anymore. They're both so frustrating! I want them to divorce already, but my dad won't allow it. My mom's scared of what he might try to do in desperation, so she wants to move to Paris.

The only reason we aren't in Paris right now is because of me. I know this is going to sounds selfish, but I don't want to leave Surrey. Leaving to Paris means I won't be able to go back to Hogwarts. I won't be able to see my friends. My mom has asked me if my friends are more important than her. I know she's the most important person in my life, but my friends are a huge part of me. I would be no one without them." She wiped her eyes for the millionth time and continued, "My mom's family is furious with me. They've called me and tried to reason with me, but I don't want to leave. I'm ok with leaving this house, I just don't want to move to Paris. My whole life is here and Hogwarts. It's too much just to throw away like that."

Sirius was thinking when Lily stopped and looked at him. She had never seen him in thought before that she miss took it as boredom.

"I'm sorry if I bored you with my problems. You can go back if you want."

"No no. I was thinking, is all. I had no idea things were like this here. I knew your Dad was no one to mess with, but wow. So why were you crying just now?"

Lily found herself continuing her life's story. Once she was finished, Sirius took her in his arms again.

"Everything will be fine Lily. Just give it a while. You'll be out of this house and your mom will be able to do whatever she wants. You know what get out of this house right now." said Sirius. Then soon added, "Not forever! Just for right now."

"Ok. Promise me you won't tell James?"

"Of course."

After Lily freshened up, they went next door to find James' bottom half on the couch and his other half on the floor.

"About bloody time you came back!" said James. Standing up too fast he felt light headed and sat back down. He heard a feminine laugh come from Sirius. Confused, he opened his eye. It wasn't Sirius. It was Lily! Lily Evans was in his house! In his living room! Now, why is Sirius' arm around her?

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short. Hope you still liked it. I'll try to update sooner this time. 

Diana


	8. I have buns!

Sorry I took soooooo long! School is back and well I didn't have as much time to write. Dance takes up too much of my time. I know it isn't that long, but I got writer's block.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

ajteel0203

H.Potter's twin- Mwahahaha! Only I know the future...

BrazilianPrincess

PatfootPatronous- Hehe I'm glad you liked that part.

Sheik's twin

dracosbabygirl

Sorry if I forgot you. I'm in a hurry to start my Algebra II homework.

* * *

"Sirius! You git!" said James jumping him. "Is that why you didn't want me over there! So you could have Lily all to yourself?! You're a bloody bastard!"

"No! Ah! That's hurts! James! It isn't like that! Not at all! WILL YOU GET OFF?!

"Potter, you stupid prat! It's not what it looks like."

"It's…not?"

"No." said Lily shaking her head.

"Well then, what _is_ going on?"

"We've become friends, and that is all you need to know."

"Just like that?" said James snapping his fingers.

"Just like that." said Lily coping James. "I'm starving. Do you guys have anything to eat? The fat cow named Petunia ate all of our food."

"Well…no… I mean yes, but we don't know how to make anything." said Sirius rubbing his stomach.

"You moved out of Potter's house and you don't know how to cook. How the bloody hell you were going to eat?"

"Well, we were thinking of buying a house elf."

"That's it! You're learning to cook!"

"You know how to cook?" asked James amazed.

"No, but I know where we can learn. I place full of information and wonder…. the world wide web."

"Whoa! A spider web as big as the world! Where is it?" asked Sirius amazed.

"No, you moron. It's not a spider web. I'll show you." Lily walked towards the door and walked out.

To not be left behind, James and Sirius bolt out and caught up with her.

OoOoOoOoOo

(In Lily's room)

Lily walked over to the black box and pushed a button. The box came to life and showed writing! James and Sirius' eyes widened and moved closer to the strange black box.

"What the bloody hell is that?" asked Sirius moving his finger closer to the box. As his finger graced it, he said "Whoa."

"This is called a computer. Say it with me… com-pu-ter."

Lily smiled as James and Sirius repeated the word.

"What does it do?" asked James now staring at the screen closely.

"Potter, move away from the screen before you go blind! It's sole purpose is to do as you command it to do."

"Ok… I want you to dance!" said Sirius looking at the computer intently.

"Not like that. Look… You use this little thing called a mouse, and you move it around and an arrow shows on the screen."

James and Sirius' ooh and awed as Lily showed them around the computer.

"Guys. Guys! Do you want to make food or not?" asked Lily after 30 minutes of them playing with the computer.

"Food? Do you even have to ask woman?" said Sirius.

"Don't call me woman if you want to eat."

"Yes ma'am." said Sirius bowing down.

"That's better. Now get the bloody hell away from the computer."

Lily went online and explained this new world to the wizards, before looking up recipes.

"What would you like to eat? Beef, Breakfast, Burgers, Casseroles, Chicken, Cookies-"

"Cookies!" answered both boys.

"No. Real food. There's still Duck, Fiery Foods, Lamb, Pasta, Pork, Rice, Salmon, Salad, Soup, Turkey."

"Fiery foods!" said Sirius.

"Sure you can handle all the flavor Sirius?" asked James tauntingly.

"Nothing can bring me down!" said Sirius flexing his muscles, then added, "Ouch!", when Lily poked him.

"Big baby."

"I am not! You poke like a man."

"Say that again. I dare you." she said looking at him in the eyes.

"You. Poke. Like. A. Man."

"Potter. Sirius. Have fun cooking." she put on a cheery smile and started to walk away.

"No! Lily! We need you! We'll starve to death! See what you did you prick." said James slapping Sirius in the head.

Sirius got to his knees and hugged Lily's legs. "Please come back. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it….that much."

Lily lifted a perfect eyebrow at Sirius.

"Pick yourself up, I was just joking."

Sirius pretended to wipe sweat of his forehead and stood up. Widening his eyes he looked at James. "James… Where did we leave Remus?"

"Last I remember, he was sleeping in the guest room."

"Oh.. Ok then."

"Aww. That was cute. You were worried about Remus." said Lily hugging Sirius. He looked at James and stuck his tongue out, then hugged Lily tighter.

"I care about Remus too." said James hopeful.

"That's nice Potter." said Lily as she pet his head.

'_Well, that's better than nothing.'_ thought James.

They settled around the computer once more and chose to make stuffed bacon cheeseburgers.

OoOoOoOoOo

Lily was seated at the guys table, looking over the recipe. "Do we have everything this recipe calls for?"

"We don't have the meat, buns, or grill." said Remus. He had woken up a few minutes after they arrived from Lily's house.

"I have buns!" said Sirius holding his arse.

"Not those kind you idiot!" said James slapping his head.

"The grill, I have. I guess we should go to the market for the rest."

They walked a block before they arrived at a pole. After a while of standing, Sirius got infatuated. "Why are we standing next to a pole?!"

"We're taking the bus." Lily said handing out money. "You put this in a box and you'll receive a ticket. Please act like muggles. Ah, here it comes."

The bus stopped and opened its doors to the travelers. Lily walked in first and made sure the boys were able to see what she was doing. After taking her ticket, she walked towards the end of the bus. The boys looked amazed at the muggle contraption and smiled at their tickets.

"That was wicked! I've never seen such a thing in my life!" said Sirius looking around happily.

The amazement soon faded as the trip to the grocery store carried on. Been used to the Knight Bus' lighting fast speed, the bus was going too slow.

"Can't this thing go faster?" whined James sprawled on one of the seats. "It's taking a long time and I'm hungry."

"Did you know, that every seat has at least 5 pieces of gum under them." said Sirius sitting down.

"Oh come on. It's not going that slow. Look, we're nearly there." said Lily pointing out the window.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too short.

Diana


	9. Sirius Black the Grill Master

**I'm back! Wow it's been a long time! Sorry about that. I got really busy and had writer's block. This chapter is shorter than what I wanted, but at least it's something. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to the new subscribers!**

* * *

"This is our stop." said Lily getting herself ready to get off. She pressed the black line next to her.

"Stop requested." said a cool female voice. "Please watch your step."

The doors opened and the three teenagers stepped off the bus.

Sirius was about to open the door for Lily when it slid open. "Whoa! Muggles have magic too! It's like I'm a prince and they opened when they saw me! I love the market already." He excitedly went through the doors and ran towards the aisles of food.

His nose went up into the air and he sniffed as if a dog. Then made a sharp turn to the left and continued with his nose in the air. James and Lily hurriedly ran behind him. As if guided by magic Sirius found the butcher.

"Hello there my good man. May I have all your meat that you have in stock!" Sirius asked eagerly.

"No! We just need one pound of ground chuck!" Lily quickly answer and glared at Sirius.

After receiving their meat, they went around the market for the rest of the ingredients. Sirius had found a shopping cart and was riding in it as James pushed him around and Lily dumped the items on him.

"You know James, this living without parents thing is fun."

"It would be more fun if you lost some weight! Goodness, you're heavy!"

"That's not funny James. You know how sensitive I am about my weight." said Sirius slumping down into the cart.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I'll buy you candy to make it up to you. How does that sound?"

"Any candy I want?" asked Sirius with his eyes sparkling.

"Any at all."

"Oh my god! You guys are ridiculous! Never again am I going to the market with you two." said Lily.

The three teens paid for their groceries and walked back to the bus stop. The trip back to the house seemed shorter for Sirius as he found a group of nice looking girls to talk to.

"Oh Remy! We're home!" shouted James when he walked into his house.

"Great." said Remus sarcastically.

Sirius came bouncing through the door towards Remus. He grabbed his face and planted a huge kiss on Remus' cheek. Remus leaned against a wall and tried not to throw up.

"Guys, can we please start making them?" asked Lily annoyed.

"Yes Queen Lily." said Sirius.

"Thank you."

………..

"Is it ok if the patties start to catch on fire?" asked Sirius. He was put in charge of the grill after much begging.

"No!" shouted Lily. She ran towards the grill and grabbed the spatula out of Sirius' hand. Lily expected to find patties burning away, but to her surprise they were all fine.

"They're coming out beautifully aren't they Lily?"

"Yes, yes they are. Sirius I think you have found your calling."

"Sirius Black the Grill Master. Yes I do like the sound of that! By now on I shall only answer by that name. Anything else shall be ignored."

"Now you've done it Lily." said Remus cutting the fresh lettuce.

The teenagers finished preparing their cheeseburgers and all sat around the small wooden table in the kitchen. The cheeseburgers were on a plate in the center of the table, next to it a pitcher of freshly squeezed lemonade. Sirius watched the looks of his friends as they ate the burgers he cook. Pride swelled inside of him. Part of him did not want to eat his precious burgers, but his hungry side soon took over and he found himself devouring most of them.

"Lily is it alright if I get on your glowing box and get more recipes?"

"Sirius that would be wonderful! I'm glad you've taken a liking to cooking."

"Me too," said James "You know Remus I saw this lovely apron at the market I think Sirius will love. It had pretty pink flowers embroidered all over it."

"Laugh all you want James, you'll be begging me to give you some of my food when you smell how delicious it is. Just wait, JUST WAIT!"

"You know James it wouldn't hurt for you to support your best friend. Just because cooking isn't exactly manly doesn't mean a man can't do it. Just when I thought you were alright you prove my first impression of you right once again." said Lily. She got up and walked out the door.

"What the bloody hell?"

"You know Lily did have a point about Sirius, James." said Remus.

"See Remus supports me. Why don't you love me James?!" Sirius dramatically pushed open his chair and ran up the stairs obviously pretending to cry.

"You pansy."

* * *

**Comment please!!**


	10. Green Apple Bubble Bath

**Ah! My chapters keep getting shorter and shorter! Sooooooooo sorry! Thanks for staying with me even though I hardly update. Also, thanks to my new subscribers! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*Ring ring, ring ring*

Damn phone, thought Lily. After spending the day with the guys, Lily decided a nice warm bubble bath was needed. She had only been soaking for a few minutes when the phone started ringing.

*Ring ring, ring ring*

_"Someone answer the phone!"_

_Petunia later came with a scowl and the phone in hand. "It's for you."_

_"Who is it?"_

_"Just take the damn thing."_

_Lily rolled her eyes and reached for the phone. "Hello?"_

_"Lily my lovely flower!"_

_"Sirius?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"How'd you get my number?"_

_"Not important. Sooo, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm trying to take a bath."_

_"Really? That's weird, so am I! You should buy a bottle of green apple bubble bath. It smells delicious."_

_"Uh...." said Lily staring at the phone._

_"You know hun, we need to hang out more. I feel like I've lost touch with you."_

_"Sirius, we just started being friends."_

_"I know, but it can't hurt."_

_"Right, how about I call you later. I'm trying to relax."_

_"Ok then chica, by-"_

Lily hung up and sighed. Being friends with Sirius is gonna take some getting use to. She laid back and closed her eyes, letting the quiet take over.

*Ring ring*

Lily opened her eyes and grumbled. Not again.

"Sirius I'll call you when i'm done!" said Lily expecting to hear Sirius on the other line.

_"Hello Lily"_

_But it wasn't Sirius._

_"Who is this?"_

_"It's such a shame you don't know who this is."_

_"Who is this?!" Lily repeated, now scared._

_"Why don't you take a guess?"_

_"Potter stop being stupid."_

_"No, my dear. I'm not James."_

_"Tell me or I'll....call the police."_

_"Your Muggles won't be able to stop me."_

Lily immediately hung up the phone when she heard the word Muggle. She got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. She ran around her house looking for her mom and Petunia, but they were no where to be seen. Not bothering to get dressed she ran to James and Sirius' house. She banged on the door until someone finally opened it.

"Lily? Whoa Lily!"

"Potter let me in. I need to talk to you and the rest. Sirius! Remus!"

"What's going o- whoa!" Sirius stopped halfway down the stairs. "I knew you would come to your senses and realize you were attracted to me."

"What are you talkin-"

"Nice towel Lily." said Remus.

Lily looked down and blushed. "Oh right... Can I borrow some clothes first?"


End file.
